Reunited
by fezzesarecool1234
Summary: The Doctor and his and Martha's daughter travel the country together. But there is one thing missing in this picture. Martha! Join the Doctor's daughter as she races to reunite her father and mother before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

I had always known the truth about my dad. When I was little, he told me stories of all the things he had seen, and all the people he saved. We were really close back then. Until, one day he just shut me out. That was the day he remarried. Soon, our relationship went downhill. My stepmom was horrible to me, yet, she was really beautiful. She was young with blonde hair and gorgeous eyes. I could never see what he saw in her, except for her looks. But, it was never just a fascination with her beauty. It seemed as if they had history. Anyways, she wasn't nice to me and didn't really treat me as her own, which I wasn't. I would argue with her, and she would try to take it out on him. But, I wouldn't let her. I would try to stop her, but I would only get myself hurt. My dad never tried to protect himself, or even me. Something changed in him the day he married her. His eyes were so old, but back then they still had some youth in them. There was fire and ice and rage in them, but the day he married my stepmom, Rose, the fire seemed to die. He never again told me great tales of the times with himself and his time machine. Sometimes, I go and visit her. We talk for hours and I tell her how I feel, needing to vent the pain and frustration I felt against my father. After a while, my stepmom got tired of me and ran away with my father leaving me with my grandmother. Every once in a while, my dad would come back and try to get me to go with them. I always said no. But then, one day I had had enough. I wanted my daddy back, and I didn't want to be alone. So, I went with them and we traveled. But, not in the way I had dreamed of. When I was younger, I would always dream of traveling with my dad in the T.A.R.D.I.S. She wasn't just a machine, she was alive, and she was my best friend, my only friend. Back before even I was born he would travel around with her, always running. I never knew from what. Most of the time, he wasn't alone. He always used to speak fondly of his past companions, especially of my mother. He told me she died when I was little, but something about the way he said made me question him. I wanted to go look for her in the T.A.R.D.I.S, and try to find her and reunite my dad and her. But they day I went with my dad was the worst decision of my life. We traveled in a tiny MINI-VAN! He said it was because my stepmom couldn't travel in the T.A.R.D.I.S. So, we drove around the country, doing absolutely nothing. For a Time Lord, my dad, The Doctor, wasn't very exciting.


	2. Chapter 2 - Molly Arkytior Jones-Tyler

Time to tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Molly Arkytior Jones-Tyler. My dad insisted that I change my last name after he remarried. I have dark, milky brown hair and big brown eyes. I have fairly dark skin, but also really light, at the same time. When I grow up, I want to be a doctor, just like my dad and apparently, my mother too. I don't know much about my mother, except that she was killed in an alien attack on Earth, while trying to save me. It's hard, growing up without a mother. Some might say that I was ungrateful, that I had a perfectly suitable, caring mother right before me, but they would be wrong! Rose first entered my life when I was about four. My mother had just died the year before, and my father was taking me places, in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Just my luck, I got to fly in the T.A.R.D.I.S when I wouldn't even remember! All my life I had known that I was a Time Lady, and that my mother was human, so technically I was only part Time Lady. I knew all about my dad and his adventures and that he will regenerate and leave everyone behind, as he had done so nearly ten times already. Being only part Time Lady, I had half the regenerations. I only had seven, which isn't technically half, but I rounded. My stepmom is so awful, that it can bring a smile to my face to think that one day, she will die, but I will live on for much longer. It sounds horrible, but if you were living my life, you would feel the same. My father doesn't know this, but when Rose really lost her temper, she would strike me. Only when Dad wasn't looking. It would sting for a bit, then cool down, and it took all of my strength not to hit her back. She tries to restrain me and most of the time she succeeds. Back when we were living in a house, she would practically lock me up in my room, while she and Dad went off on adventures in the world, but not by T.A.R.D.I.S. Do you know, it has been nearly 2 years since I have felt the grass on my feet and the wind on my face? Not wind from sticking my head out of the window, while going 60 miles an hour, but real proper wind, blowing my hair around with the sun on my face and my back on the ground. I yearn so deeply for the sky and the louds and freedom. I used to cry myself to sleep at my grandmother's house when my dad first left. We used to be the closest, him and me. Then, my mum died and it all went away, like it was stolen from me. One day, I swear to you, I will get it back.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Collison

We had been travelling for nearly an hour when I said aloud, not even thinking about what my stepmom would say, "Can we please take a break! We have been driving NON-STOP for hours! I'm tired and hungry and I want to stop the car!"

"Well, sure! I don't see why not", my dad said really talking to Rose rather than me. The way he said it was more of a question, not really an answer. He looked as if he was asking for permission from my stepmom. Based on the look she shot him when he stole a glance at her, I had a feeling the answer was a big fat NO.

"Umm, well why don't we keep driving for a little longer, ok sweetie? We really need to get there soon." Dad replied. Another thing that I didn't understand was where the heck we were going! We had been driving north for weeks, and I honestly didn't know where we were. So, I asked him.

"Hey, how about we stop at that ballpark over there. You can run around for a while, and your mother and I will stay in the car." Dad said, again looking at Rose for approval. She nodded, reluctantly.

"She is not my mother…" I muttered under my breath, hoping no one had heard me. I was wrong.

"Uh! Of course I am your mother you lying urchin! You are lucky I even let you come along! If it weren't for me you would still be at home wasting away your pathetic little life with your pointless old lady!" Rose yelled.

"You are not my mother!" I screamed, blinking back tears. "You will never be her!" The fact that my father hadn't said a word at all set me over the edge. I snapped.

"Huh? Hey Molly! Get back here!" my dad yelled as I pushed open the doors of our cursed mini-van and ran as fast as I could, just to get away from Rose. I kept running and running and running, not even caring if they were following me. I just ran until my hearts almost gave out! I could hear in the distance my father bellowing, "Arkytior!" I knew I was in trouble, but I didn't even care. My dad only shouts my Gallifreyan name when he is either very sad, mad, scared, or really, really confused! Matter of fact, now that I think about it, he has been saying my Gallifreyan name a lot recently.

"Ah!" I shrieked as I bumped into a woman, spilling her coffee all over my jeans and shirt.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, here let me help you" the woman said, not even bothering to look up. She rushed away and quickly returned carrying a bunch of paper towels. She helped clean me up and finally, she looked up.

*Gasp* we both gasped in unison. It was as if I was looking into an aging mirror. The woman looked just like me! Same eyes, same hair, even same nose! She wore a black outfit, and a nametag that said,"UNIT PERSONELL – Dr. Martha Jones. It was my mother!

"M…Molly?"


	4. Chapter 4 - The Truth, For Once

I nearly fainted when I saw her staring down at me.

"How? How is it possible? It was all I could say.

"I don't understand. Molly, how can you be here?" Martha asked her eyes on the brink of tears. I was about to ask her the same thing when all of a sudden I got this flash in my head! It was almost like a message, a recording coming from the T.A.R.D.I.S. database. Then, it all made sense. In our mini-van, there was a G.P.S! The T.A.R.D.I.S had found my mother, and created a route to her, without my father's knowledge. I made a mental note to myself to clean off the T.A.R.D.I.S and change her light at the top, like she had begged me to do so long ago.

"Molly! Oh my goodness! It really is you, isn't it?" my mother asked, finally breaking down right in front of me. I myself began to cry, and she pulled me into the biggest hug I had ever felt, and we cried together, for what seemed like hours. It was in fact only five minutes, because by then my dad would have come and taken me back. My mother finally explained what she thought had happened. After what my father referred to as, "Journey's End", my father and mum got married. His old companions went back to living their lives, and a rather special friend, Rose, went back to a parallel world or something. So eventually, my parents had me and then after two years, they began to fight. My dad pushed my mum way and eventually filed for divorce. Of course, being a Time Lord and my mum only being human, the intergalactic court sided with my father for custody. My mum always thought he might have been unfaithful during their marriage, because she said that it was the only other explanation. They too had been close, just like my dad and I, and he pushed us away.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"I have to go back."

"Why?!" she exclaimed, pulling me out of our hug and looking me in the eyes.

"Because, I have to get dad. I have to reunite you two." I replied, quietly, as if I didn't even want her to hear me.

"Honey, your father doesn't love me anymore." She said, equally quiet.

"Yes, he does! I can see it in his eyes. He still cares for you, not her."

"Who?" my mother inquired.

"Oh yeah, he remarried. Rose her name is, Rose Tyler." I said to my mother. Her face turned dark and she said, "Don't go back. Not to her, not for a little while anyways. There is something I have to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5 - Never Going Back

As soon as my mother stopped talking, I turned around and ran as fast as I could to the car. About halfway there, I tripped and fell. After laying there and groaning for a while, I got up. I had skinned my knee pretty badly and my hands were burning from the pressure underneath them. I finally got up and when I did I saw him. My father was standing about five feet away from me and the expression on his face was unintelligible. He looked mad, and sad at the same time. We stood there in silence for a while, until his face began to melt into a relieved one. I ran towards him and he gave me one of his old Papa Bear hugs. His giant, brown trench coat enveloped me and I buried my face in the fabric. I was crying so hard, because now, I knew the truth.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what Arky?" he questioned, talking to me by my old nickname he gave me when I was little.

"About the Time Lords. About the Time War and the Daleks, and how you stopped it." I said

"Because, it was too painful. I was afraid it would hurt too much." He said, the tears on his face rolling down his cheeks and off his chin, splashing on the top of my head.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He muttered. "Where did you go? Your mother and I looked for you for at least half an hour." He asked.

"She is NOT my mother! Rose Tyler isn't my mother, Martha Jones is. Dad, I found her. I met her, and we talked and laughed and cried and it was wonderful. She is a doctor just like you said." I said, full of happiness, yet full of sorrow. Looking back, I really wished I had just stopped there.

"What?! How? I told you she was dead" He cried.

"It was the T.A.R.D.I.S, she found her and entered in a new route on the G.P.S."I answered.

"Come along Molly, we are going back." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me in the direction of the van.

"What? Wait no! I can't, not after I just met her! Dad you need to see her again, please! I am NEVER getting back into that cursed van EVER AGAIN!" I screamed at him.

"YES YOU ARE!"


End file.
